


You walk into a room

by Wolf_cub200



Series: Two player game: Boyf Riends One shots [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Michael has to make a choice, Nothing graphic i swear, WHO HE GONNA TRUST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_cub200/pseuds/Wolf_cub200
Summary: Inside of the room was three people like the man said, two of which would do anything to save Michael's life, and one who wanted to kill him.Jeremiah HeereChristine Canigula andRichard GoranskiFuck





	You walk into a room

_There was a criminal on the loose that has been kidnapping teenagers, in New Jersey. The teens that he kidnaps are usually anywhere from 15-18 years old, and are close friends. The kidnapper always kidnaps exactly 4 people and relaeses all of them after a period of 72 hours that he has them, but they never come out the same._

_Two of the teens will come traumatized, their once joyful eyes turned dark and fearful. Their once bubbly attitude gone paranoid, and sour. They would be lucky if they could ever walk among regular society again. They always had some sort of stab wound in either their leg or arm._

_The third teen was usually turned into a crazed maniac who thirsted for the blood of others. They were usually covered in blood when the police found them with the others. They also would carry a knife stained with the blood of all of the other teens._

_The fourth one...... they never made it out alive. Their body was usually being dragged by the crazed teen in the group, but sometimes it was being cradled by one of the traumatized teens. The traumatized one would cry buckets of tears whispering about how they couldn't protect their now dead friend._

_This kidnapper, that goes by puppet master, has done this nine times, yet the police have not caught him. The public is worried for their children, and has started to keep their kids home from school barley letting them out of their sight.n_

_Teens of all ages are advised to walk in groups of over six, it's for their own safety._

Mr. Heere put down the newspaper that he previously had in his hands when he saw his son Jeremy walk by. "Where ya going sport" Mr. Heere questioned.

"I'm just going over to Michael's place" Jeremy replied. "We're going to hang out with Rich and Christine at the mall"

"Okay son, just be careful" Mr.Heere told his sonconcern laced in his tone "You know about this puppet guy kidnapping teens your age"

"Don't worry dad I'll be okay," Jeremy tried to assure his dad of his safety, but his dad was still concerned.

"Just call me once every hour, I need to know that you're okay" Mr. Heere said picking the news paper back up.

"Okay Dad I will" Jeremy answered leaving the house and closing the door.

Once Jeremy walked out of his house he started to walk towards Michael's, which was only a few houses down the road. He pulled out of his phone and brang up Michael contact.

_Calling Player 1_

RING RING RING

"Yo waddup my name's Jared I'm nineteen and pls leave a message after the beep"

"Michael that a t-terrible voicemail"

"Shhh my name's Jared"

BEEP

'Wow that's wierd Michael usually answers my calls instantly" Jeremy thought to himself as he put away his phone. 'Whatever I'm almost at his house anyway' 

After a few more minutes of walking Jeremy arrived at his destination. He walked up to the door and opened it inviting himself in. "HONEY I-IM HOME" Jeremy yelled into the empty house, that's usually how he entered the Mell residence. When he didn't get an answer he walked down the stairs into Michael's basment. 

"M-michael" Jermey said as soon as he walked into the dark basement looking around. "Michael c-c'mon this isn't funny" Jeremy felt around the wall for a light switch to be able to see. Once he found it he flicked it on and was instantly petrified. 

In the middle of the basment was a man hovering over a passed out Michael. The man got up and went over to Jeremy whispering "Are you ready".

That was the last thing Jeremy saw before his world went completely dark.

Michael awoke on the floor inside a hallway of sorts, his hands were no longer tied.The hallway that he was in had televisions decorating all of the walls. Once he stood up the televisions blinked to life stinging Michael's eyes. Once his eyes adjusted the man on the television began to speak.

"Michael Oliver Mell Welcome" The man started. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Michael yelled at the screen unaware that this was a recording.

"Right now you are probably yelling at the screen that this is on" the man said stating the obvious. "But I assure you that will do no good, for this is a recording"

"..." Michael stayed silent knowing that he probable had no chance to talk to the on screen.

"After watching this you will walk into the room at the end of this hallway" A light shown on a door at the end of a hallway. 'How didn't I see that before' Michael thought to himself.

"Inside the room are three people. One who wants to kill you and Two who would do anything in their power to protect you" The man Chuckled "Your job is to find out who the killer is in the three days that you are here for, or else they will murder you" 

"Good luck" the man walked off of screen and the television showed the words "Are you ready" Then is showed the words "then enter the room"

The TV was stuck in a loop of those seven words, but Michael knew they probably wouldn't stop unless he entered the room. Tired of standing in a dark hallway Michael finally entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

The room was well lit with four chairs in a circle. It had a television on the wall, and a cabinet with three days worth of food for the group.

Inside of the room was three people like the man said, two of which would do anything to save his life, and one who wanted to kill him.

Jeremiah Heere

Christine Canigula and

Richard Goranski

Fuck

"Michael!" Jeremy exclaimed exitedly lunging himself at Michael for a hug. "I w-was so worried about y-you. I d-didn't know w-where or w-when I would s-see you ag-gain" 

"Jeremy I'm fine see" Michael gestured to himself when Jeremy let go. 

"I'm s-sorry I just love you s-so much and I w-was worried" 

A new voice interrupted this sweet moment "That's pretty gay my dude" 

They heard Christine hit Rich in his chest. "Leave them alone Rich"

"But can you really deny how much gayneth was in that conversation" Rich's lisp was slipping into his speech

"Yah but ya can't just interrupt like that"

"Thayth who"

"Says me and the rest of human society"

"C'mon it'th not that big of a deal"

"Actually it is"

"In what univerth"

"GUYS" Michael yelled out. "Can't we all be civilized and realize that WE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED"

"Oh right" Rich whispered "I keep forgetting that" 

"How do you keep forgetting that!!" Michael yelled

"SHUT IT THE BOTH OF YOU" Christine said slapping both of them on the head. 

"M-maybe we should talk a-about what we know" Jeremy shyly said "Then w-we can figure out h-how to g-get out"

"I don't feel like talking with that uptight bitch" Rich stated calmly

"Exuse me!?" Christine exclaimed

"You heard me" 

"Wow it's only the first day and you're already tearing each other apart" the television that was inside the room came on.

"..." Every one was completely silent.

"Oh come on don't let me ruin your fun" There was no figure on the screen, but instead there was just the words that the voice was saying. 

"...." Still no body spoke

"Oh c'mon I'm sure somebody has some kind of question I can answer" 

"Why are w-we here" Jeremy whispered towards the screen.

"Oh that's easy" the voice continued "You're here because I'm bored, and I wanted to play a game"

"What kind of game" Christine asked the voice

"A guessing game!" The voice exclaimed "Michael has to guess which one of you three want to kill him in three days!"

"Why w-would anyone want t-to kill Michael he's a-amazing" Jeremy said worried.

"Oh that ith not chill with me" Rich stated

"Rich we all know that you're the one who would want to kill Michael the most" Christine told him dully.

"What why" Rich asked surprised

"You've bullied both Michael and Jeremy for a couple years, why wouldn't you be the most likely canidate" Christine explained

"Hey it'th not like that anymore, you know that it wath my TH.Q.U.I.P that made me do that"

"Who knows wether or not your S.Q.U.I.P. is back"

"G-guys arguing isn't getting us anywhere"

"SHUT UP JEREMY" They said in unison. 

'this is going to be a long three days isn't it' Michael thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first two days consisted of Rich and Christine constantly arguing with Jeremy trying to calm them down, it was wierd. Christine is usually the one who has to calm down fights not start them. When they weren't arguing Christine was sitting in one of the four chairs talking to herself.

Michael was usually just in the corner eating one of the snacks from the cabinet, completely silent, he had a lot on his mind. Jeremy was usually around him when he gave up on trying to stop the arguments.

The third day was when it got really stressful for everyone, especially Michael. If he didn't choose today he would die, Jeremy was on alert the entire time and wouldn't really let Rich or Christine come near Michael. He'd kinda yell at them until they would back away.

"Have you decided yet Michael" the voice suddenly came on scaring everyone "This is your last chance~" 

"M-michael be c-careful" Jeremy whispered in Michael's ear

Michael took a deep breath and stated his answer to the television.

Three dots appeared on the screen as if it was loading a photo. "WOWIE YOUR THE FIRST PERSON TO GET THAT RIGHT"

Jeremy, Michael, and Rich all backed away from Christine. "UNFORTUNATELY CHRISTINE STILL WANTS TO KILL YOU ALL IT'S IN HER PROGRAMMING" The door swung wide open. "I'D SUGGEST YOU ALL START RUNNING"

The next 30 minutes were a blur to Michael, all he really remembers is bolting out the door with Jeremy and Rich while Christine followed close behind. 

Now he's at his own home with Jeremy cuddling in his basement while Rich is asleep on the couch upstairs. 'what happened' Michael asked himself. 'I'll worry about it later'

The previously missing teens Jeremiah, Richard, Michael, and Christine have all been found. Three of which have no mental damage that we can see, while Christine has succumbed to murder. Luckily doctors have found out what made her and the nine other teenagers so blood thirsty. There was something implanted inside of their brains called a S.Q.U.I.P.

The S.Q.U.I.P. forced the teenagers to murder those kids. Doctors have located these pill shaped things inside of their brains and are now performing surgeries to remove them. 

The "puppet master" has been caught, it turns out he had hacked the S.Q.U.I.P.s in his spare time. He works as a high School drama teacher at Middleborough.

The press doesn't have all of the information currently, but soon we will.

**Author's Note:**

> Half this chapter got deleted
> 
> Had to redo it


End file.
